


Crushing on a Weasley

by JokerRiddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler





	Crushing on a Weasley

She stood in the middle of the crowded hallway. Her eyes kept ghosting over to the ginger twins, who just so happened to be her best friend's brothers. She wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone, but she had had a crush on Fred since second year. Brown eyes fused with hazel and she looked down at the floor, a blush tinting her fair colored cheeks. She shook her raven hair from her eyes and continued walking down the hallway, making sure not to make eye contact with either of the twins. 

The raven haired girl shrugged her bag further up her shoulder as she made her way to the dungeons. She had a potions lesson to get to and if she was late again, Snape would have her scrubbing old cauldrons for the next three months. Bowing her head, she stepped down the last set of stairs and made for the cold hallways that led to the dungeons.

A tug on her robes had her twirling around in a frenzy; her eyes wide in surprise. Ginny smiled back at her and let a chortle come from her lips.

"You're so easy to startle, Charlie." Ginny laughed again and pulled her arm to make her walk again.

"Oh shut it, Ginny. Lets just get this lesson over." Charlie told her, a wry smile appearing on her face. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hours later, the girls returned to the Common Room. Charlie set her bag down beside the chair in front of the fire and grabbed parchment, her quill, ink, and potions book and set to getting the essay done for Snape. 

"Hey, Charlotte."

"Yeah, Hey, Charlotte." The twins called out to Charlie, using her full name because they knew it riled her up. 

"Whatever could you two possibly want?" She quipped, not taking her eyes off her essay. 

The air around her became impossibly thick as the twins took to squatting beside the chair she sat in., forcing her to look over at their eager faces smiling mischievously at her.

"What are you planning, boys?" She asked lowly, her cheeks heating up at Fred being so close to her. Her eyes went back to her parchment, her quill no longer jotting down bits of information, but twirling between her fingers nervously.

She watched as Fred glanced at George and as the twin nodded his head at the other, confusing Charlie and making her so ever curious as to what they were planning on doing.

"George here wanted to know if there's someone you fancy. He wanted to know..."

"If you finally found someone worth your time." George finished for his brother, a mischievous smirk tugging up the corners of his mouth. 

Charlie smiled and looked down again, a blush fully heating her face and coloring her cheeks a deep red. 

The boys cackled to themselves and wondered off from her, smiles further in place as Ginny took a seat next to the obviously flustered girl.

"Do you like someone, Charlie?" Ginny asked, curiosity oozing out of her.

When Charlie didn't answer just began scratching the quill against the parchment, Ginny knew.A smile lit up her features and she glanced back at her brothers, who no longer had their attention on Charlie, but rather Lee Jordan who had wondered into the Common Room.

"You like Fred or George, don't you? Which one is it?" Ginny's smile stayed in place as she prodded Charlie with a long pale finger. 

Charlie nodded but said nothing else as her cheeks reddened even further.

"Ooh, you're never going to hear the end of this, Charlie. Never." Ginny chortled once again and let Charlie go back to doing her homework. Her eyes kept glancing back to the twins, who would flash her a grin every time they caught her looking over.


End file.
